Fighter
The fighter is a versatile combatant who is able to actively disrupt the activities of his enemies. Fighters represent plucky heroes and grizzled veterans, but they always appear to surmount impossible odds… which means in retrospect that the odds weren't all that impossible; at least not for someone with a fighter's talents. Adventures Fighters most commonly adventure for the promise of wealth, power, and fame. However nearly any motivating factor has been known to affect a fighter at one point or another in the past. Honorable fighters may seek revenge for a friend’s death or to end the threat of the evil mage on the hill, while wicked fighters may plot to become the next great warlord. Characteristics A fighter has an answer for virtually any circumstance and a great deal of adaptability and flexibility. The fighter is archetypically a character who uses her opponent's limitations against them. Alignment Every alignment has its share of fighters, however more fighters are of Lawful alignment than of Chaotic alignment. Religion Many fighters worship gods of war, since battle is where they find themselves as often as not. However, the gods of the forge, death, and crusades are also commonly worshipped by fighters. Background A fighter can come from nearly any background, though the lower middle class tends to make up the bulk of the fighters’ ranks. Many militaries employ fighters as high ranking officers, and so military backgrounds are not uncommon for adventuring fighters. Races Every humanoid race has warriors, but actual fighters are rarer in societies that don't value logistics and planning. So while there are many fighters among the hobgoblins, dwarves, and fire giants, a fighter is rarely seen among the ranks of the orcs, avarta, or ogres. Other Classes Fighters get along best with other fighting classes, such as the barbarian, war dancer, and paladin. A fighter knows in the end he is more versatile than any of these, and knows in the end that makes his chance of survival much greater. Fighters love the company of physicians and clerics, and appreciate the heavy artillery that other spellcasters can bring to the adventuring table. Game Rule Information Abilities: Fighters are about as versatile as classes get when it comes to pertinent ability scores. Nearly all fighters value Constitution, but beyond that nearly any combination of ability scores could serve a fighter well. Hit Die: d10. Starting Gold: 6d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Moderate (+20% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the fighter class: Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (military tactics) (Int), Listen (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Taunt (Cha), and Use Rope (Dex). : Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Fighter Class Features The following are the class features of the fighter class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). Bonus Feats At 1st level, and every 2 levels thereafter (3rd, 5th, 7th, and so on) a fighter gets a bonus feat. These feats must be in the categories that specify that fighters can select bonus feats from that category. Art of Battle At 2nd level, and every 2 levels thereafter up to level 10, a fighter learns a combat trick that can only be performed by experienced warriors. Every art of battle expands the possible uses of his combat focus (see below). Astonishing Maneuver (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action, a fighter can use any exotic weapon as if he is proficient with for one round. This can even apply to items not normally considered weapons, such as chairs or severed body parts. Bodyguard (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action the fighter can, if he is within 5 ft. of any ally who takes damage from an attack, take all the damage and all associated effects instead. Cavalier (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action, when the fighter or his mount takes any damage while he is its rider, the fighter can redirect any amount of that damage to the other one. Comforting Cuirass (Ex): When the fighter is making a Will save, he can spend his combat focus to gain a bonus on that save equal to half his armor bonus to AC (including enhancement bonuses, if any). Death Blow (Ex): If a fighter scores a critical threat on an attack roll, he can spend his combat focus as a swift action. If he does, he automatically confirms the critical hit. Foil Enemy (Ex): By spending his combat focus, a fighter can interrupt an enemy's action. To foil, he must hit with a melee touch attack or ranged touch attack within 10 ft. Using foil is an immediate action. A fighter may not wait until an action is partially completed before deciding to attempt to foil it, but must instead make an attempt as it is declared. Note that this means that a fighter may not foil a full attack (because it is not declared until after it has already begun), nor may he foil a move or charge action that began out of range. The foiled action is wasted, and any spell slots, limited ability uses, or the like used to power it are expended. Instinctive Maneuver (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action, a fighter can gain the benefits of a fighter feat he doesn't know for one round. The fighter must meet the feat's prerequisites. Marksman (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action, a fighter can use his Dexterity modifier (instead of his Strength modifier where applicable) on damage rolls with ranged weapons for one round. Nullify Advantage (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift or immediate action, the fighter makes an opponent within his reach ignore all circumstance bonuses and bonuses granted by feats to AC, attacks, and damage rolls until the beginning of his next turn. Outmaneuver (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action, a fighter can use his Knowledge (military tactics) skill instead of Bluff (to mislead an opponent in melee combat), instead of Sleight of Hand (to draw a hidden weapon), and instead of Intimidate (to demoralize opponent). Shield Guardian (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action, if he is within 5 ft. of any ally, the fighter grants him a shield bonus to AC equal to your own shield bonus to AC until the beginning of the fighter’s next turn. This bonus stacks with any shield bonus the ally might have. Soldier of Fortune (Ex): While in combat and within 10 ft. of any enemy, a fighter can spend his combat focus to re-roll a failed saving throw made to resist an effect or ability of any foe, including spells. Supreme Positioning (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action, a fighter can ignore all penalties caused by armor (arcane spell failure, armor check penalty, speed reduction, etc.) for 1 round. Swift Strike (Ex): By spending his combat focus as a swift action, a fighter can take an attack action as a move action instead of standard action. Tactician (Ex): By spending his combat focus as an immediate action, a fighter can grant one extra attack of opportunity to an ally within 30 feet, or move a willing ally by 5 ft. in any direction. If he moves an ally, that movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. For this ability to work, a fighter must be able to speak and an ally must be able to hear and understand him. Combat Focus (Ex) A fighter is at his best when the chips are down and everything is going to Baator in a handbasket. When the world is on fire, a fighter keeps his head better than anyone. If the fighter is in a situation that is stressful and/or dangerous enough that he would normally be unable to "take 10" on skill checks, he may spend a swift action to gain Combat Focus. A fighter may end his Combat Focus at any time to reroll any die roll he makes, and if not used it ends on its own at the end of the encounter. This ability is usable a number of times per day equal to his Wisdom modifier + 1 per 2 levels. Shift Tactics (Ex) Beginning at 5th level, as his combat skill grows, a fighter can adapt his tactical abilities to the changing challenges he encounters. Whenever he gains a fighter level (including level 5), he can exchange any fighter bonus feat he has with another such feat. He must meet all prerequisites of the new feat. He cannot lose a feat that is the prerequisite for any other feats or abilities he has. Active Assault (Ex) An 8th level fighter can flawlessly place himself where he is most needed in combat. He may take a 5 foot step as an immediate action. This is in addition to any other movement he takes during his turn, even another 5 foot step. Greater Combat Focus (Ex) Beginning at 10th level, whenever the fighter expends his combat focus to reroll a failed attack, he gains a +4 insight bonus on the reroll. Array of Stunts (Ex) A 12th level fighter may take one immediate action between his turns without sacrificing his swift action in the upcoming turn. He can take a second immediate action, but doing so sacrifices his upcoming swift action as normal. Veteran At 12th level, and every 2 levels thereafter (14th, 16th, 18th, and 20th), a fighter gains a special ability of his choice from among the following options. He can opt to take a bonus fighter feat or art of battle ability instead. Adapt to Opponent (Ex): A fighter knows how to adapt to his opponent’s combat techniques and thus gain advantage over the course of battle. For every two rounds a fighter is engaged in combat with an opponent, or observes that opponent fighting, he gains cumulative +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and AC against that opponent until the end of encounter. This bonus cannot exceed +1 per 5 fighter levels. Armored Mobility (Ex): A fighter treats heavy armor he wears as medium and medium armor as light for purposes of determining his speed and running capabilities. This does not stack with abilities of mithril armor or any other similar effects. It does stack with certain masterwork components, however. Articulation (Ex): A fighter ignores 2 points of armor check penalty and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus of any armor he wears by +2. This ability does not stack with bonuses granted by mithril armor or any other similar effects. It does stack with certain masterwork components, however. Battlefield Superiority (Ex): A fighter suffers a cumulative -3 penalty on all iterative attacks, instead of the usual -5. For example, a character with a BAB +19 and this ability performs full attack with +19/+16/+13/+10 base attack bonuses, not +19/+14/+9/+4. Counter-Tactics: Archers (Ex): A fighter knows how to defend himself from projectiles and thrown weapons. He gains a +3 dodge bonus to AC against all ranged attacks. Counter-Tactics: Brutes (Ex): A fighter knows how to fight melee opponents who rely on brute force. He gains a +5 insight bonus against attempts to bull-rush, trip, or overrun him. Counter-Tactics: Flyers (Ex): A fighter knows how to fight flying creatures. He gains a +5 dodge bonus to AC against flying opponents, and +3 dodge bonus to AC against opponents attacking from higher ground or horseback. Counter-Tactics: Fencers (Ex): A fighter knows how to fight melee opponents who use various skillful tactics. He gains a +5 insight bonus against attempts to disarm, feint, or sunder him or items in his possession. Counter-Tactics: Giants (Ex): A fighter underwent similar training to the dwarven anti-giant training. He gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC against opponents who are one size category larger than the fighter. This bonus increases by +2 for each difference in size category. For example, a large fighter gains +6 dodge bonus to AC against all colossal creatures. Counter-Tactics: Leaders (Ex): A fighter knows how to fight opponents who command their troops. As a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, a fighter makes Intimidate check to demoralize opponents (see Intimidate skill, page 76 of the Player’s Handbook). Every opponent within 30 feet with an Intelligence score of 3 or more that becomes demoralized, losing all morale bonuses to abilities, attack and damage rolls, and skills (this includes bonuses from spells and spell-like effects), for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the fighter's Charisma modifier. Counter-Tactics: Mages (Ex): A fighter knows how to fight spellcasters. He gains a +5 dodge bonus to AC against spells and spell-like effects. In addition, he can use his Constitution modifier in place of his Wisdom modifier when making Will saves against spells and spell-like abilities. Counter-Tactics: Mobs (Ex): A fighter knows well how to defend himself from multiple opponents at the same time. He gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC and damage reduction 5 against attacks made by all opponents after the first one in any given round. Counter-Tactics: Opportunists (Ex): A fighter knows how to fight melee opponents who use opportunity to deliver deadly blows. He gains a +5 dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity and gains damage reduction equal to half his fighter level against precision damage (not including critical hits). Counter-Tactics: Snatchers (Ex): A fighter knows how to fight grasping creatures. He gains a +5 dodge bonus to AC against bite attacks and rolls against grapple attempts. He also gains damage reduction equal to half his fighter level against bite attacks and constriction, and against crushing damage when swallowed whole. Mastery of Armor (Ex): A fighter knows how to protect others with his armor. While wearing heavy armor, he can be used as cover by any adjacent allies. Mastery of Feats (Ex): ''A fighter treats his ability scores as 4 points higher for the purpose of meeting requirements of feats that qualify as fighter bonus feats. ''Mastery of Shields (Ex): A fighter knows how to use his shield to the fullest of its usefulness. He adds his shield bonus on all Reflex saves. Reign of Steel (Ex): Fighter with this ability is trained to use his armor and shield to protect himself from a variety of environmental dangers. He reduces the damage he takes from fire, acid and cold effects by the armor and shield bonuses to AC. Furthermore, he reduces any falling damage by his armor bonus to AC. Siege Engineering (Ex): A fighter can use an Aid Another action on one siege weapon he commands. This grants it a +4 circumstance bonus on attack rolls and +4d6 damage. He can also command a number of siege weapons equal to his level, no two of which can be more than 100 feet away (or 400 feet away, if he has messengers on his disposal). All siege weapons he commands have their firing range increased by 10%. Skills of War (Ex): A fighter has invested in learning skills that are not about killing others, but still essential on the battlefield. He gains a +5 insight bonus on Craft (armorsmithing, bowmaking and weaponsmithing) checks, on Heal checks to perform first aid, on Bluff checks to perform feint in combat, and on Knowledge skills to determine enemies' abilities and weaknesses. Supreme Combat Skills (Ex): The fighter has trained his combat skills beyond the levels known to mundane warriors. As a result, he increases all bonuses granted by two feats of his choice by +2 (bonus types stay unchanged). The available feats are: Dodge, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Disarm, Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Improved Sunder, Improved Trip, Mobility, and Trample. This ability can be taken more than once, but each time the fighter must choose 2 new feats. Watch Duty (Ex): The fighter needs only half as much sleep as normal person of his race would and gains immunity to sleep effects. In addition, the fighter can see all invisible creatures and objects as blurred, and can hear sounds in area of silence, but with a -10 penalty. Intense Focus (Ex) A 15th level fighter may take an extra swift action each round (in addition to the extra immediate action he can take from Array of Stunts). Supreme Combat Focus (Ex) At 20th level, the fighter may expend his combat focus to instantly take 20 on a skill check that normally takes 1 full round or less to perform. In addition, whenever the fighter begins his turn with combat focus active and for as long as he maintains it, he gains his Wisdom or Intelligence modifier, whichever is higher, to attack rolls, AC, and saving throws. Category:Classes Category:Martial Classes